Beyond the Horizon
by xxBeeandHideForeverxx
Summary: Starscream has a daughter, named Hope. He had always called her his Hope and when she trains to become a seeker, it's no different. But, something new might arise on the horizon for Hope, something that could changer her life and Starscream's life forever


**Beyond the Horizon- a story about Starscream and his daughter, Hope**

**Rated T for some sequences of sci-fi action/violence (to be safe!)**

**Family/Action/Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Hopeful Birth **

_3 years before the war on Cybertron began, 500 BC _

Starscream was anxious, very nervous as he paced through the hallway of Tygar Pax's main medical building. His pacing caused the floor beneath him to rattle with every footstep, every window sill shook from the seeker's slow and steady steps. His red optics were fixed on his feet, holding his hands behind his back. He couldn't wait any longer, it had been at least two hours of pacing and silence, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Looking up from the floor, Starscream turned his gaze to the med bay door, his steady steps slowing down as he stood still. He listened, and he listened, until he heard a faint cry, a cry of a sparkling. His auto receptors perked up with life and he listened more closely, just wanting to burst through that door and see what his sparkling looked like. But he couldn't, not yet.

Until… a femme nurse bot slowly opened the door, catching Starscream off guard as he jumped from his position just slightly. But calming down, Starscream's red optics stared right into the purple optics of the nurse bot.

But before Starscream could open his mouth to speak, the nurse bot cutt him off by holding her hand to the door that she was holding open, "Your sparkmate has given birth to a healthy femme sparkling, you may see them now, she is expecting you." She told him gently.

Starscream gave a nod of gratitude, "Thank you." He simply responded, slowly walking past the nurse bot to enter the med bay. And scanning the medical room with his optics, he found his sparkmate, Haze lying on a berth, her optics closed and her arms at her sides, she seemed exhausted and that was understandable.

But sitting right next to Haze's berth was a smaller berth, perfect to fit a newborn sparkling. Starscream walked closer to the two berths and the closer he came, he heard a soft cooing and clicking of a sparkling, rolling around the berth and enjoying herself.

Walking up to his sparkmate first, Starscream bent down in front of Haze and placed his hand on top of hers, "Haze?" He asked quietly.

Haze slowly opened her blue optics and a smile came across her face, her gaze turning to her sparkmate, "Starscream, we have a new sparkling."

"I've heard." Starscream said, glancing over his shoulder to look over to the smaller berth were a femme sparkling cooed, causing the seeker to smile. "I couldn't believe it, Haze, we have a sparkling." He stated quietly.

Haze lightly chuckled, "She looks like you." She whispered, sighing in a calming manner as she blinked her optics in an exhausted type of way.

Starscream's optics became wide, "She does?" He asked curiously.

Haze nodded, "Yes, go and see." She slowly lifted a finger to point to the newborn sparkling's berth, still smiling up at the seeker.

Nodding, Starscream slowly stood up from kneeling down and walked cautiously over to the sparkling's berth, and when he came up to her berth, he leaned over and stared down, and what he saw, made the seeker instantly smile with fatherly love.

The tiny sparkling was cooing with loud clicks and chirps, rolling around in the berth while holding onto her feet with tiny silver hands. She did look like Starscream, the same silver armor immediately told anyone who came across her that she was Starscream's daughter. But her optics were a light blue, just like Haze, resembling both of her parents which was rare for most sparklings that were born to mechs and femmes.

"She's… she's beautiful." Starscream whispered, not taking his gaze off of the sparkling now giggling, she didn't seem to notice Starscream was there at the moment.

"I knew you would say that." Haze simply responded, staring over at her sparkmate and daughter with motherly optics that could travel to the inner spark with love.

"And she does look just like me." Starscream said, but turning around to Haze, his smile brightened, "But she has your optics."

Haze chuckled, "That she does."

Gazing back to his sparkling, Starscream slowly leaned down farther into the newborn sparkling's berth, causing her to stop what she was doing and stare straight up into red optics. Titling her head to the side with her mouth wide, the sparkling clicked once with curiosity.

Starscream had to let a chuckle escape him, "Hello my daughter." He whispered, "You're such a beautiful sparkling."

The sparkling just clicked, a smile running across her face; of course she couldn't understand her father, but she still smiled with joy. But what she did know was that this mech was indeed her father, that's what made her face perk up with a sparkling smile.

Reaching down into the berth, Starscream gently picked up his sparkling with his two hands and brought her up to his chest level; Haze just watched with a soft smile.

The femme sparkling clicked a few times, staring straight into Starscream's red optics, her small hands waving in the air with a curiosity only a sparkling could possess.

"What should we name her?" Starscream asked his sparkmate, turning around to smile over at her.

Haze just thought for a moment, turning her gaze to the med bay ceiling to show Starscream she was thinking. Turning back to gaze at her sparkmate, a smile ran across her face plates again, "What about… Hope?"

"Hope." Starscream repeated, his red optics turning to his sparkling clutching onto his chest plating, "I love that name."

Hope was now giggling with glee, take one of Starscream's fingers into her strong grasp, smiling with pure joy and she gave out so much hope to the seeker, it made him become warm all over, his spark glowing with blue energy of love towards his daughter.

"My little Hope." Starscream whispered, "You are forever in my spark, my daughter, I love you."

Hope simply clicked in a reply and leaning into her father's chest, she nuzzled her tiny head against him, sighing with happiness of a sparkling who had loving parents and a hopeful life ahead of her.

Hope would forever be everyone's joy and hope, but her father called her his Hope from that day on, because, she really was Starscream's Hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please leave a review, tell us what you think so far, thank you!**


End file.
